The Scarf
by Rafa008
Summary: After the end of the Emerald's saga, Ruby, still without his memories of Sapphire's declaration, tells her that he was going to the Sinnoh's Contests and she stays in Hoenn, thinking about them and when she goes to the forests where they met each other, she finds a gift from him to her, making her to send a letter to him and backing all the years there. Music-Back to December.


**Author:** Rafa008

**Shipper: **FranticShipper (Sapphire & Ruby)

**Song: **Back to December-Taylor Swift

**Resume:** Songfic. Ruby went to Sinnoh and Sapphire stayed in Hoenn, thinking about them.

**The Scarf**

_I'm so glad you made time to see me_

_How's life? Tell me, how's your family?_

_I haven't seen them in a while_

_You've been good; busier than ever_

_Small talk, work and the weather_

_Your guard is up and I know why_

_Because the last time you saw me_

_Still burns in the back of your mind_

_You gave me roses and I left them there to die_

That was winter in Hoenn and there was snow falling over Petalburg Town. The trees were all white and some houses and the Poke-Centre were fancy with Christmas's bedecked. That was December 24th evening. Sapphire was walking in the white streets of the downtown. The girl of sapphire's eyes and brown hair was dressing a beige sweater, skirts and pant-hoses, trying to protect herself from the cold wind.

_How could that idiot forget all about my feelings for him? _Thought the girl looking to a couple that came by her, smiling for each other.

Sapphire-I just want to forget him.

Sapphire climbed one tree and stayed there looking to the snow flakes falling and she put her hands on her chest, remembering the last time they saw each other.

_That was one year after the last adventure in the Battle Frontier. Sapphire, Ruby and the others Pokedex Holders were going to return to their countries. The couple was in front of the Hoenn's Ship. _

_Sapphire-So, lets go back, Ruby?_

_The boy of black hair with a white hat and red eyes sighted, looking to the big ship, before look to the girl of sapphire eyes, serious._

_Sapphire-What happened?_

_Ruby took her hands on his owns and she felt her cheeks blushed. _

_Ruby-Listen Sapph, you'll go back to Hoenn alone. You are going to help you father with his search in the region, right? I've been thinking in go to a country called Sinnoh, to compete in the Contests. Master Wallace told me that there have the most powerful top-pokémon coordinators, and that's my dream, gain more ribbons._

_Sapphire was in shock. He was going away? She opened her mouth to protest but then, realized that was his dream and she couldn't impede him. But she tried another thing._

_Sapphire-Ruby… Don't you remember anything?_

_Ruby-Hum? About what?_

_Sapphire-About what I told you in the battle against Groundon and Kyogre. About my feelings!_

_Ruby put his hands on the pockets, confused._

_Ruby-No… I'm still a little confused since the battle, I don't remember very well, sorry._

_She felt some tears in her eyes, but tried to stand it back and he goggled._

_Ruby-The wild girl is crying?!_

_Sapphire-Oh, shut up!_

_She tried to turn her face away from him, but he touched her face and wiped the tears dedicatedly, worried._

_Ruby-Sorry. Are you alright?_

_Sapphire-Yes._

_No, but I'll be, she thought. He kissed her head for some seconds, feeling her smell and she felt her cheeks more red._

_Ruby-It's my time, goodbye Sapph._

_Sapphire-Goodbye Ruby._

_He started to walk to the ship._

_Sapphire-Ruby, wait!_

_The boy stopped, confused, looking to the girl that was running to him. She stooped in his front and kissed his cheek and fell back and the boy blushed_

_Sapphire-So, do your best in Sinnoh Ruby!_

_Ruby-I'll do!_

_They beat their hands, before Ruby enter in the Sinnoh's Ship._

_So this is me swallowing my pride,_

_Standing in front of you saying_

_I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time_

Sapphire saw her Blaziken on its pokeball trying to cheer her up.

Sapphire-Don't worry Toro, I'm fine. I still like that idiot top-coordinator!

Sapphire walked to the Petalbug Wood, where she and Ruby first met. She saw, near the rocks, the place where she saved him and found something.

Sapphire-What's it?

She found a gift and opened it. Was a blue scarf and there was a letter. She hugged the scarf, feeling Ruby.

_Hi wild girl, is me, Ruby. I know you would come back here someday so I let this scarf that I made for you. I had to swallow all my pride to write this. I don't know what you were talking about that time, but I know something. I like you, even if we are always discussing. In some way, you remember me about a little girl that I met when I was little. Since our journey, I knew you were stronger, but I wanted to protect you in the last battle, I was always carrying for you, my wild girl, the girl I like most. Merry Christmas and I hope you become a great pokémon trainer. Kisses, Ruby._

Sapphire read with a sweet smile. She put her new scarf on her neck and smiled, looking to her white and black gloves that the boy made for her one year before.

Sapphire-Ruby… Thanks.

She took from her pocket a Heart Email and a pen and started to write a letter to Ruby.

_Hey Ruby, it's Sapphire. I want just to say that I like you, you remember me someone from my childhood, and to say Merry Christmas. Don't worry, I'll be the best trainer and you, the best top-coordinator. Kisses, Sapph._

She had to swallow her pride to write that. She gave the letter to a Pidgey and saw the pokémon bird left with her letter, to Ruby, in the white sky.

Sapphire-I'll go back here every year, until you back Ruby.

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missin' you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_And I go back to December, turn around_

_And make it all right_

_I go back to December all the time_


End file.
